


王氏双子的爱人 28

by alice0822



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822
Kudos: 9





	王氏双子的爱人 28

28

有甜有虐…

三人行，并必有一👋

哗哗…啪啪啪—  
浴缸里的水飞溅出来，打到浴室地上的瓷砖上…肖战用手撑着浴缸边缘，腰被王一博提起按住…

“啊啊啊啊不要……不……要裂开了……呜呜…”肖战泪水沾湿了眼角，头一次感觉后穴生疼…  
王一博突然撤出肉棒，坐在浴缸边缘上，扯过肖战的头按在肉棒上， “舔。”  
肖战闻着王一博专属的男人气味和自己透明爱液的味道，拼命的摇头…  
王一博被气笑， “不舔？ 好。”说完一抬脚，压着肖战的头再次按入水中…  
“呜呜……”   
“咳咳……唔……”  
抬脚，按下，抬脚，按下……不停的重复…

肖战觉得自己因为缺氧要昏迷时，被一只大手从后面拽起头发…  
“咳……呼呼……”肖战大口呼吸，感觉自己刚死过一次一样…

看着肖战被水打湿的脸，头发…王一博鬼使神差的摸了摸他的脸， “为什么……为什么在水里救我……为什么你能活……”  
肖战吓得大气不敢出，闭上眼睛，睫毛却不停的在抖动…  
王一博突然动怒，掐住他的脖子， “说呀！你为什么活着！”

“咳……放……咳，放手……”肖战憋红了脸，用力想掰开脖子上王一博的手指…  
王一博深呼一口气，没有预兆的松开了手，肖战突感脚上一滑，直勾勾的摔进了浴缸里，头被磕到，手臂被浴缸旁的小支架划出了血口…  
血被水晕开……

水……血……毅旭……  
王一博赶紧捞起肖战，肖战脑袋被磕的生疼，，皱着眉看着王一博…  
“毅旭……”  
肖战听不懂，也不做声…  
王一博看着肖战的脸，慢慢的又与13岁那位少年的脸重合…

————————

王一丹刚进入阁楼，一只大型人体狗就爬了过去，汪汪喊了两声，讨好的舔了舔王一丹的皮鞋…  
王一丹低头望了一眼，不管‘狗’还在舔自己的鞋，抬步就走…  
‘狗’被鞋子突然踢了一下，也维持着高兴的脸蛋，爬到坐在沙发主人的身边去…

王一丹看着‘狗’， “我没有这种嗜好，别把学到的用在我身上，否则……”  
‘狗’怕的打了个哆嗦，但还是小心翼翼的把头往王一丹腿中间靠近了去…

————————

“啊、啊啊……唔……太……太快了……呜呜……啊……”肖战靠在浴池里，承受着王一博的抽插…  
“我好想你，每一天……”王一博一边插，一边吻着肖战的额头…  
“啊…不行了……啊哈……啊啊——”

肖战昏过去之前，他又听到了那个名字，他今天知道了王一博心里有一道白月光。

————————

“啊哈……啊…主人，它舔的好舒服……不……嗯…～”  
阁楼内，少年龟头前被插着一根棒棒糖， 大腿张开，一只狗在舔动着棒棒糖，略长的舌头在舔棒棒糖的时候，也顺带会舔到一点肉棒…  
看着少年淫荡的叫声，王一丹摇了摇头…

再出阁楼前，他停住脚步，“那只‘狗’叫什么？”  
“志浣。”  
王一丹点了点头， “给他做个牌子。”  
说完头也不回的离开了。


End file.
